The Muppets 3
thumb|link=The Muppets 3 is the working title of a forthcoming follow-up to the 2011 feature film The Muppets, 2014 8th feature film Muppets Most Wanted and 2015 9th feature film Muppets Go Global June 9, 2017. Walt Disney Pictures has confirmed that it is moving forward on the project with James Bobin (director of The Muppets) and Nick Stoller (co-writer of The Muppets) currently signed to write the screenplay. Cast Muppet Performers *Steve Whitmire: as Kermit the Frog, Fazoob 2, Statler, Beaker, Rizzo the Rat, Link Hogthrob, The Newsman, Bean Bunny, Andy, Baby, Flash *Eric Jacobson as Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Sam Eagle, Animal, Baby, George the Janitor, Mulch *Dave Goelz as The Great Gonzo, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Beauregard, Waldorf, Fazoob 1, Randy, Baby, Digit *Bill Barretta as Pepe the Prawn, Rowlf Dr. Teeth, The Swedish Chef, Bobo, Carl, Flamingo, Johnny Fiama, Bill the Bubble Guy, Baby, one of the Elvises, Doglion, Pigeon, Singing Food *Matt Vogel as Floyd Pepper, Sweetums, Pops, Robin, Lew Zealand, Crazy Harry, Camilla, Uncle Deadly, Fazoob 4, Constantine, Beard, Emily Bear, Singing Food *Peter Linz as Walter, Flamingo, Baby, Skeeter, Singing Food, Gloria Estefan * David Rudman as Scooter, Janice, Bobby Benson, Fazoob 3, Gorgon Heap, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Pigeon, Seymour the Elephant, Singing Food *Tyler Bunch as Old Tom, Baby, Angelo, Lindbergh, Pigeon *Bruce Lanoil as Singing Food *Alice Dinnean as Hilda, Baby *Ryan Dillon as Clifford, Leon *Louise Gold as Annie Sue *Julianne Buescher as Denise, Debbie *Nigel Plaskitt as Leprechaun *Mak Wilson as Leprechaun *Anthony Asbury as Dragon *Billy Barkhurst as Elephant, Baby *Michelan Sisti as Singing Food *Carmen Osbahr as Baby *Paul McGinnis as Baby *Noel MacNeal as Baby *Stephanie D'Abruzzo as Vicki *Liam Aker as Kevin Aker, Baby *Additional Muppet Performers *John Kennedy David Barclay, Alex Villa, Andy Hayward Art Vega Chase Woolner. Josh Cohen James Godwin Michael Oosterom, Patrick Johnson Tau Bennett Sean Johnson, Marc Petrosino, Tanya Haden, Tim Blaney David Stephens, Leslie Carrara-Rudolph Martin P. Robinson Pam Arciero: Tim Lagasse Human Cast *Robert Downey Jr., as toto *Horatio Sanz as Lord tex *Zooey Deschanel, as Edna *Zach Galifianakis as Hobo Joe Cameo Performances By *Terry Crews *Claire Danes *Viola Davis *Drew Barrymore *Seth Meyers *Janelle Monáe *Macklemore *Lady Gaga *Jay Leno *Julia Louis-Dreyfus Muppet Cast *''Muppet Characters (speaking)'' *Annie Sue, Angelo, Animal, Alinda, Babies, Beaker, Bean Bunny, Beard, Beauregard, Bill the Bubble Guy, Big Mean Carl, Bobo the Bear, Bobby Benson, Camilla the Chicken, Chickens, Clifford, Constantine, Crazy Harry, Denise, Digit, Doglion, Dr. Bunsen Honeydew, Dr. Phil van Neuter, Dr. Teeth, Dragon, Debbie, Elephant, Elvises, Emily Bear, Flash, Floyd, Fazoobs, Flamingos, Fozzie Bear, George the Janitor, Gloria Estefan, Gonzo, Gorgon Heap, Hilda, Janice, Johnny Fiama, Kermit the Frog, Kevin Aker, Leprechauns, Leon, Lew Zealand, Lindbergh, Link Hogthrob, Miss Piggy, Miss Poogy, Mulch, The Newsman, Old Tom, Penguins, Pepe the King Prawn, Pigeons, Pops, Rizzo the Rat, Robin the Frog, Rowlf the Dog, Sam the Eagle, Scooter, Seymour, Singing Food, Skeeter, Statler and Waldorf, The Swedish Chef, Sweetums, Uncle Deadly, Vicki, Walter *''Background Muppets (non-speaking)'' *80's Robot, Ace Yu, Aretha, Artie Springer, Afghan Hound, Angel Marie, Angus McGonagle, Baby Koozebanians, Baby Tree Creature, Bananas, Bears, Baskerville the Hound, Beastie, Behemoth, Beautiful Day Monster, Beaver, Beggar, Begoony, Beth Bear, Besty Bird, Big Head, Bill, Bison, Black Dog, Blind Pew, Blotch, Blustering Bellowpane Monster, Bossy Boots, Bossmen, Brool the Minstrel, Brewster, Bubba, Bugsy Them, Bulls, Butane, Badger, Bubba the Rat, Cactuses, Calico, Camel, Candle, Captain Pighead, Clueless Morgan, Carter, Catgut, Cats, Cinders, Chip, Chopped Liver, Clams, Clarissa, Clodhoppers, Cockatoo, Colleen Barker, Cows, Crab, Chester Rat, Croaker, Crocodile, Cue Card Monster, Cynthia Rose, David Hoggselhoff, Dead Tom, Deer, Dodo Bird, Dolphins, Donkey, Dogs, Dr. Julius Strangepork, Droop, Ducks, Earl, Eugene the Tuba Player, The Early Bird, Foo-Foo, Fleet Scribbler, Fletcher Bird, Flower-Eating Monster, Flowers, Forcryingoutloud Bird, Fox, Flaubert, Frackles, Frogs, Frank the Dog, Gaffer, Gawky Birds, Geri and the Atrics, Gertha, Gil, Gimley, Gimley's Boss, Giraffe, Gladys the Cafeteria Lady, Gnu, Goat, Goggles, Gorillas, Gramps, Grizzly Bear, Green "Hugga Wugga" Creature, Harold (woodpecker), Hippopotamus, Horses, Hobos, Howard Tubman, Iguana, Inkspots, J.G., Jacques Roach, Jill, Jim the Dog, Jones, Jowls, J.P. Grosse, James Bobin Muppet, Kangaroo, Koala, Koozebanian Phoob, Lips, Laughing Boy, Laundress, Lenny the Lizard, Lion, Llama, Lobsters, Louis Kazagger, Lubbock Lou, Lou, Luncheon Counter Monster, Lemur, Mad Monty, Mad Dog, Mahna Mahna, Male Kooozebanian, Marvin Suggs, Mean Mama, Merdlidops, Mice, Mickey Moose, Miss Belle, Miss Kitty, Miss Mousey, Mo Frackle, Mr. Bitte, Mr. Curly Twirly, Mr. Poodlepants, Mrs. Applebee, Mudwell the Mudbunny, Murray the Minstrel, Muppets Tonight band accordion-player, Muppets Tonight band bass-player, Muppets Tonight band drummer, Muppets Tonight band violinist, Muppy, Mildred Huxtetter, The Mutations, Mrs. Dilber, Masterson Rat, Nigel, Nigel, Norman (ram), Octopus, Ohboy Bird, Ohreally Bird, Old Joe, One-Eyed Jack, Ostrich, Owl, Parrots, Pelican, Pigs, Platypus, Poison Cackler, Pokey, Polar Bear, Porcupine, Prairie Dogs, Polly Lobster, Purple "Hugga Wugga" Creature, Quongo the Gorilla, Rabbits, Raccoons, Rats, Real Old Tom, Red monster pirate, Rhinoceros, Righton Bird, Rover Joe, Scruffy, Sea Lion, Shaky Sanchez, Shark, Sheep, Shirley, Skunk, Slim Wilson, Snakes, Sprocket, Squirrels, Sopwith the Camel, Spotted Dick, Sal Minella, The Flying Zucchini Brothers, The Snowths, Thog, Terri Springer, Thor, Tiger, Timmy Monster, Trumpet Girl, Turtle, Turkey, Thomson's Gazelle, Tatooey Rat, The Moopets, Undertaker, Unicorn, Walleye Pike, Walrus, Wander McMooch, Water Buffalo, Weather Guy, Weasley, Whaddayasay Bird, Wayne and Wanda, Whale, Whatnots, Winny, Wolf, Yolanda Rat, Yellow "Hugga Wugga" Creature, Yellow monster pirate, Youknow Bird, Zoot, Zebra, Zeke, Zelda Rose, Zippity Zap, Zondra *''Animated Characters (speaking)'' *Bluebirds Crew *Director: James Bobin *Writers: James Bobin and Nick Stoller *Producers: James Bobin, John G. Scotti, Nick Stoller, David Hoberman, and Todd Lieberman *Muppet Captain: Bill Barretta *Original Songs: Bret McKenzie *Muppet Designers and Builders: Puppet Heap Category:Muppet Movies